


Our Love Is God

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, alternatively titled: I like to hurt myself, coming back at you with another Voltron/Heathers crossover, it's your girl, there's just a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Those who have crossedWith direct eyes, to death's other KingdomRemember us—if at all—not as lostViolent souls, but onlyAs the hollow menThe stuffed men.





	Our Love Is God

"Dear diary, the irony of this is that I never got to write my own suicide note." Pidge chokes back a sob and clutches the bomb closer to her chest. She hears ragged breathing and looks up to see Hunk limping his way towards her. He smiles crookedly when he sees her looking. 

 

"S-smart girl. Bring the trigger bomb out here to the football field and nobody dies." He pauses and Pidge can see him struggling for breath. "Except you, if you keep holding onto that thing." Pidge lets out a bitter laugh and shakes her head, holding back tears.   
"I don't deserve to live." Hunk snorts. 

"I respectfully... respectfully disagree." He steps forwards. "Give it to me." Pidge flinches and steps back. 

"Stay away from me." He stumbles and both of them fall to the ground. Pidge is still clutching the bomb, knuckles white. Hunk looks over at her. 

"Or what?" Pidge pauses and he smiles sadly. "I... I am damaged." He lets out a laugh. " _Far_ too damaged. But...  _you're_ not beyond repair. You should... stick around down here, make things better. After all, you  _did_ beat me fair and square." Slowly, he shuffles over to her and pries the bomb from her grip. He forces himself to stand and limps away from her, holding the bomb tight. He gives her a soft half-smile. "Please... please stand back now." Pidge struggles to her feet and takes a small step back. He snorts, looking at the ground. "A little further." Pidge complies and Hunk's shoulders drop. "I... don't know  _what_ this thing will do..." He looks up, tears dripping off his chin and a smile on his face. He takes another step back and Pidge mirrors the action. "I hope you'll miss me." Pidge swallows noisily, tears gathering in her eyes. He smiles sadly at her. "I wish you'd kiss me and then... and then you'd know that I  _worship_  you." Pidge lets out a choked sob, tears making her vision blur. "I'll trade my life for yours-" Pidge can't stem the flow of tears.

"Oh my  _God_ -" 

"And once I disappear-" She goes to step forward but Hunk steps back, holding up one of his hands to stop her. 

" _Wait!_ Hold on-" 

"Clean up the mess down here!" 

"Not this way!" Pidge furiously wipes her eyes, drinking in the sight of Hunk before her, committing his face to memory. He seems to be doing the same. He smiles lopsidedly at her. 

"...Our love is God." Pidge swallows, holding herself back from running straight over to him. She takes one last look at him and smiles softly, tears running down her face. Hunk must see it in her eyes and he smiles back, an apology in his face. 

"Say hi to God." She turns and sinks to the ground, curling herself up into a ball and lets herself cry. She hears Hunk sigh softly. Then... everything goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I don't know.
> 
> (Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).)


End file.
